R-99 Last Dancer
|-|R-Type Final= The R-99 Last Dancer is the First Generation of Ultimate Fighters in the R-Series, created and used by the Space Corps. It is featured only in R-Type Final, being the first of the three ships that can apply all weapons. The 99th fighter in the R-Series, it bears several similarities to the original R-9A Arrowhead. The Last Dancer is a large upgrade of the older Rwf-99 Waltz, which only appeared in R-Type Command and was the precursor to all Ultimate Fighters. Description: Interchangeable Fighter A super-versatile model, which can equip all Wave Cannons, Forces, Bit Devices, and Missiles. There is evidence that it was developed to fill the strategic needs of today. '' Requirements: '' This ship is unlocked by logging 1 minute of flight time with all other R-craft, except for the other two Ultimate Fighters, unlocked. Armaments: ' The Last Dancer is the third most advanced fighter in Final, being able to carry any of 84 wave cannons, 53 forces, 10 types of missiles, and 12 bits. All compatible weapons are shown below: Force * ANY FORCE Bit Device * 2 x ANY BIT Missile * ANY MISSILE Wave Cannon * ANY WAVE CANNON Cannon: Standard Vulcan Mk. II Some missile packages drop more than one missile at a time. The quantity was left blank for this reason. |-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= In ''R-Type Command only the R-99 R-Waltz appeared. It was again extremely resilient (albeit rather weak) and contained a desynch drive. It had slightly above-average mobility, radar, and fuel supply. As the Bydo War raged on and on, it became clear that without some sort of "Trump Card", the Space Corps stood no chance of entirely ending the Bydo Empire once and for all. Initially, it was believed that a fighter with an overwhelmingly powerful Wave Cannon was necessary for this purpose, (eventually leading to the R-902 Ragnarok II,) but it was later realized that the Wave Cannon was not the only necessary 'ingredient', and that all elements would have to be readjusted. As usual, the aging R-9A chassis was studied and upgraded with more advanced materials and computer systems, a new streamlined appearance, more powerful engines, a desynch drive, and a larger top-mounted shield generator (which also serves as a rudder replacement). After years of testing and experimenting the R-99 Prototype, deemed "R-WALTZ," was completed in approximately 100 MC. However, this model was extremely inefficient in utilizing all that it was supposed to be: a fighter with extremely powerful weapons systems. At this point in time, it could only equip 3 different weapon/force combinations that had just slightly higher attack power than was normal while costing about four times as much as a standard fighter. Therefore, it was only sent on combat sorties once, which was during the Bydo Homecoming Event, which took place sometime around 105 MC. Even during this event, the R-Waltz proved entirely unsuccessful and the R-99 project was put on hold for an indefinite amount of time. Eventually, the R-WALTZ project was re-instated at an unknown date and research began again on the fighter. This time, efforts and resources were more successfully allocated and at around 120 MC the new-and-improved R-99, renamed Last Dancer was released. Despite the desynch drive being removed, costs were still severely expensive. However, the craft was now able to utilize a staggering variety of weapons and could be rendered extremely effective in any situation with the right setup. It was finally an Ultimate Fighter. 'Description: ' ''R-99 Last Dancer -Ultimate Fighter-'' The ultimate in versatile fighters, fitted with missiles and a Wave Cannon. Standard Force+ Units: 5 Fuel: 60 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 3 Speed: 4 Evade: 40% '''Installations Force Enabled (Standard Force DX) Charge Enabled Desynch Drive Requirements: ' This unit can be captured, but not created by the player. '''Armaments: ' 'Description: ' ''R-99 Last Dancer -Ultimate Fighter-'' The ultimate in versatile fighters, fitted with missiles and a Wave Cannon. Defensive Force+ Units: 5 Fuel: 60 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 3 Speed: 4 Evade: 40% '''Installations Force Enabled (Defensive Force DX) Charge Enabled Desynch Drive Requirements: ' This unit can be captured, but not created by the player. '''Armaments: ' 'Description: ' ''R-99 Last Dancer -Ultimate Fighter-'' The ultimate in versatile fighters, fitted with missiles and a Wave Cannon. Anchor Force+ Units: 5 Fuel: 60 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 3 Speed: 4 Evade: 40% '''Installations Force Enabled (Anchor Force DX) Charge Enabled Desynch Drive Requirements: ' This unit can be captured, but not created by the player. '''Armaments: ' 'Description: ' ''R-99 Last Dancer -Ultimate Fighter-'' The ultimate in versatile fighters, fitted with missiles and a Wave Cannon. Standard Force H Units: 5 Fuel: 60 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 3 Speed: 4 Evade: 40% '''Installations Force Enabled (Standard Force H) Charge Enabled Desynch Drive 'Requirements: ' This unit can be captured, but not created by the player. Trivia The R-99's name, Last Dancer is an allusion to the significance of the fighter. In R-Type Final, the Last Dance is an assault operation the Space Corps performs on all Bydo Strongholds, which inevitably ends with the supposed defeat of all Bydo Forces. It is unclear whether the Last Dancer was named for this event it participated in or for the idea that it would participate in this event. The codename R-Waltz also suggests that it was meant to participate in the Last Dance, as a Waltz is a type of dance. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:Ultimate Fighter Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2